


I'd follow you anywhere

by reasoniwantyoutostay



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Broadway References, Dancing and Singing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reasoniwantyoutostay/pseuds/reasoniwantyoutostay
Summary: Even bounded up the 4 flights of stairs to their apartment. As he reached for his key to unlock the door he paused. Was that music coming from their apartment? He leaned his ear against the door and then pulled back with a confused look. Maybe Isak was watching TV? But why would he be watching that?





	I'd follow you anywhere

**❤️ Issy** ❤️

 

when are you off work babe?

 

i’m done at 21:00

you missing me baby boy?

 

maybe... 

 

well I'm sure you can keep yourself occupied until I get home

I can give you some activities to do until then...

 

haha. no i was just wondering if you'll want dinner when you get home?

 

sure. you want me to pick something up?

 

no. i was going to make something for us

 

you?! are you sure you know how to turn on the stove?

 

oh my boyfriend is so hilarious. just because I don’t know how to make tea

doesn’t mean I’m a total fail in the kitchen.

besides we have to save money so no more getting take out all the time.

 

ok mr. responsible. i’ll see you in a few hrs.

the take out menus are in the drawer by the sink just in case things

don’t go as planned. ;)

 

what?! I’m a master chef!

get your cute butt back to work and I’ll see you for a 5 course meal.

 

whatever you say baby boy

\-----

 

While he wiped down the same cafe table for the 10th time Even was grinning to himself imagining Isak cooking in their tiny kitchen. Well trying to cook.

 

“You can head out early if you want Even. I know you have to be back to open tomorrow morning and it’s dead in here.” 

 

Even’s face broke into a big smile. “Really? That’d be great! Takk!” 

 

Before his boss changed her mind he threw the wet cloth in the laundry bin and grabbed his jacket from the back. Walking out the front door of the cafe he checked his watch. 20:30. If he took the shortcut through the alley he could be home in 5 min. Passing people on the sidewalk with his long strides Even laughed to himself. He’d been living with Isak for 3 months and even though they spent almost 24/7 together Even still couldn’t help getting excited every time he knew he’d see his boy. His beautiful, soft, stubborn, smiley, perfect boy. 

 

Even bounded up the 4 flights of stairs to their apartment. As he pulled out his key to unlock the door he paused. Was that music coming from their apartment? He pressed his ear against the door and then pulled back with a confused look. Maybe Isak was watching TV? But why would he be watching that? Slowly Even turned the key in the lock and opened the door. Poking his head in he could see the bedroom was empty but as Even turned his head to the left his eyes went wide. He stifled a laugh and slid through the doorway. Quietly he closed the door behind him and leaned back to take in the full scene laid out before him. 

 

Cupboard doors ajar. The fridge wide open. A pot of water boiling over on the stove. The cutting board a mess of vegetables. What appeared to be spaghetti sauce splattered on the floor. The toaster oven putting up smoke signals. And in amongst all the chaos there was Isak. His shy boy looking not so shy anymore. Quite the opposite actually. 

 

As Isak stirred the overflowing pot he bopped his head along to the beat. Even’s eyebrows lifted as Isak picked up the spoon and started using it as a microphone. Leaning his head back and raising his hand Isak belted out “I need a man… who can keep me satisfiiiiied.” Just as Even was thinking this must be the cutest thing he’s ever seen Isak shimmied his shoulders forward while wiggling his butt back and forth. Even quickly placed his hand over his mouth to silence a giggle. 

 

“Are you sure? Yes I’m sure down deep inside!” Isak sang as he slid across the floor with his arms spread wide. “You’re the one that I want” Isak twirled around in a circle. Even knew he had been sighted when Isak stumbled over his own feet trying to stop the momentum but instead just crashed into the counter and dropped his "microphone" on the floor.

 

“Hey baby.” Even casually drawled. “Whatcha doing?”

 

Even had never seen Isak’s eyes go so wide. Once he found his footing Isak reached into his pocket for his phone and started frantically tapping away at it. Even’s long legs were a benefit as he took two big steps forward and grabbed the phone out of Isak’s hands. “Hey! Don’t turn it off. I want to see you finish your dance.” 

 

“EVEN! Give it to me! It must of just shuffled to some stupid music Mags put on there.”

 

“Oh really.” Even peered down at this boyfriend while holding the phone out of reach. “Or maybe you’re a broadway star in hiding?” 

 

“Fine” Isak huffed. “My mom used to listen to musicals when I was little and maybe I still like a few. But only the cool ones.” He said pointedly. 

 

Even lowered the phone to look at the screen. “Grease. Hmmm. Maybe it’s because John Travolta looks amazing in a tight white t-shirt and a pompadour?”

 

Isak’s cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red as he rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

 

Even placed the phone down on the counter and picked up Isak’s right hand. With his other hand he pulled Isak towards him. Their hips colliding as Even started to sing “You’re the one that I want.”

 

Isak shook his head. “No this is not happening.”

 

“Ooooh, ooh, ooh” Even sang as he started to dance a very resistant Isak around their tiny kitchen. Even’s size was a good advantage as he hugged Isak closer almost picking him up off his feet. Isak let out a little squeak of a giggle and gripped Even’s hand tighter. 

 

“Was that a smile?” Even asked as he peered down at his broadway boy. Isak’s wall of resistance fell away as he let out a loud and full hearted laugh. 

 

“The one I need! Oh yes indeed!” Even sang as he leaned down to dip Isak backwards. Isak clung on to Even's shoulders as he continued to giggle. 

 

Pulling Isak upright again Even leaned in and started to pepper Isak’s face with kisses. “I’ll be your Danny any day baby.”

 

“Oh does that make me Sandy then?” Isak leaned back with a questioning look on his face. 

 

“No. Hmmm”. Even pondered. “I think you’re more of a Doody. Young, cute, and always following Danny around with puppy dog eyes. Yup I think that wouldn’t be much of a stretch for you to play.” 

 

Isak let out a small laugh and raised up on his tip toes. “I’d follow you anywhere Danny.”

 

As their lips pressed together Even backed Isak up against the counter. With one eye on the stove Even reached forward and turned off the burner. Dinner could wait a bit. He needed to satisfy his man first. The one man he wanted. The one man he needed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd been toying with the idea of a fic involving Isak singing in the kitchen as an ode to the breakfast kitchen dance party of episode 8. When I heard this week that Tarjei was cast in Grease I knew I needed to use a song from there. Even's little broadway baby. (The song Isak is singing is You're the One That I Want. And the character Tarjei will be playing is Doody.)
> 
> I've added a second chapter to this but it's definitely explicit so I separated them into two fics. If you're interested in reading it it's titled "i think you should stay here"


End file.
